Ced (character)
This page is about the playable character. For the Crusader, see here , Sety |fullname = |jap_fullname = |alias = |jap_alias = |gender =Male |race =Human |relatives =Ced (Ancestor) Daccar (Great-Uncle) Maios (Great-Uncle) Rahna (Paternal Grandmother) Annand (Maternal Aunt) Lewyn (Father) Erinys (Mother) Fee (Sister) Musar (Distant Relative) Maybell (Distant Relative) Meng (Distant Relative) Bleg (Distant Relative) |game =Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War Fire Emblem: Thracia 776 Fire Emblem Awakening (SpotPass) Fire Emblem Heroes |firstseen =Chapter 8: Dragon Knights of Thracia (Genealogy of the Holy War) Chapter 4x: The Hero of Winds in Chapter 23: [[The Palace of Evil]] (Thracia 776) Xenologue 4: Lost Bloodlines 1 (Awakening) |class =Sage |mirage = |voiceby =Phil Reich |jap_voiceby = Gakuto Kajiwara}} Ced is a playable character from Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War and Fire Emblem: Thracia 776. He is the son of Erinys, the older brother of Fee, and, according to Thracia 776, the canonical son of Lewyn, as well as the inheritor of the Forseti tome passed down through Silesse's royal family. His substitute character is Hawk in Genealogy of the Holy War. Profile During Silesse's occupation by the Grannvale Empire, Ced, along with the remaining royal family relocated to Thove, under the protection of Silessean rebels. When Erinys was suffering from a fatal illness, Ced departed from Silesse in order to find Lewyn, who had disappeared years prior, believing him to be the only one able to heal her. Upon arriving in Manster following a lead on Lewyn's whereabouts, he noticed the distress of the people under Raydrik's rule and decided to put his search on hold and stay there to help them. Encountering the Magi Squad and eventually becoming its leader, he attempted to stop the child hunts conducted by the Loptyrian Cult. During this time, he met Asbel, taking him as his apprentice and taught him the basics of magic, including how to wield the powerful Grafcalibur. These efforts and his fighting against the Grannvale Empire earned him the title of "Ced the Hero". If Karin speaks to Ced in Chapter 4x of Thracia 776, she informs him of Erinys's death two months prior, and calls him out for neglecting his family. Before parting ways, Ced gives the Ced Scroll to Karin as a gift. After Seliph's liberation of Conote from Blume, Ced takes a stand against the Thracian army, which attempts to seize Manster under orders from Travant. In Thracia 776, Ced also gives the Bragi Sword to Saias, who in turn passes it to Leif. After the holy war, Ced returns to Silesse and ascended the throne as king. Due to his hard work and unbending will, Silesse began to regain its former greatness. Personality Ced is an extremely selfless person who lives for the people around him, and is more than willing to lend a hand to anyone in distress. However, this might prove to be a flaw of his, as he winds up neglecting his own family in the process, causing him to be unable to see his mother off on her deathbed. Furthermore, he is also very humble, even to the point of self-deprecation; he reproaches himself for being a "coward", despite having played a significant role in stopping the child hunts, among other things. Much like his sister, Ced is also furious at Lewyn for letting their mother die while waiting for him to return to Silesse, although he is slightly more forgiving than Fee is. In-Game ''Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War Base Stats '''Note:' Parent characters are assumed to be at Level 30 by the end of the First Generation. * - Minor Holy Blood * - Major Holy Blood Father: Growth Rates Note: Holy Blood bonuses have already been taken into consideration. Father: |115% |60% |10% |20% |35% |20% |55% |10% |} |95% |20% |45% |30% |65% |30% |35% |15% |} |95% |40% |10% |50% |45% |40% |45% |10% |} |95% |20% |45% |30% |45% |60% |35% |55% |} |115% |60% |5% |20% |45% |50% |45% |10% |} |75% |50% |15% |50% |55% |50% |55% |15% |} |105% |50% |10% |40% |35% |30% |55% |10% |} |95% |40% |10% |50% |45% |60% |45% |10% |} |105% |50% |5% |50% |45% |30% |45% |10% |} |135% |40% |10% |90% |45% |30% |45% |10% |} |85% |40% |10% |40% |55% |20% |45% |10% |} |115% |20% |35% |50% |105% |30% |35% |15% |} |115% |50% |10% |30% |35% |30% |65% |10% |} Overall Coming as a very powerful pre-promoted Sage, Ced is a solid unit, and will remain so regardless of who his father is. He is one of three potential Forseti users. He mainly competes with Arthur for the title of best Forseti user. While Arthur joins much earlier and gets a mount upon promotion, making him the better candidate overall, Ced has better caps and bases, making him the strongest when it comes to nothing but stats. Additionally, unlike the others, he inherits the Pursuit skill from his mother, meaning that the Pursuit Ring can be passed down to someone who needs it more than he does, such as Patty or Leif. Despite all of these positives, many players tend to agree that Arthur is the better Forsetti user overall due to the fact that Arthur tends to get his promotion before or by the time the player recruits Ced, alongside getting a horse upon promotion. Still, while he is severely hindered by mediocre availability and mobility, Ced will become an amazing unit, regardless of his parentage. He is one of the few children that is almost impossible to mess up, even if the player opts to give him a suboptimal father. For this reason, it is usually better to pair Erinys with the purpose to optimize Fee rather than to optimize Ced himself. If Erinys is paired with Lewyn, a bug (see Trivia section) can occur that makes Ced's base speed unusually low compared to Ced with other fathers. Fortunately, this is is rarely a major issue thanks to Forseti's +20 speed bonus and the fact that enemies generally have low Attack Speed. Conversations In Chapter 8, Seliph can recruit Ced if he speaks to him. In Chapter 8, if Lewyn is Ced's father, Ced may speak to Seliph, and he will gain three points of luck. In Chapter 8, if Fee speaks to Ced, he will gain one point of luck. In the Final Chapter, if Tine and Ced are lovers, she may speak to him, and he will gain three points of magic. Love Original and replacement characters have the same love growths, unless stated otherwise. *Julia: 0+0 *Altena: N/A *Lana/Muirne: 0+3 *Larcei/Creidne: 0+3 *Nanna/Jeanne: 0+3 *Fee: -- (Not possible, since they are siblings) *Lene/Laylea: 0+2 *Patty/Daisy: 0+3 *Tine/Linda: 0+3 ''Fire Emblem: Thracia 776 Base Stats Stats Growths |75% |10% |75% |75% |80% |65% |20% |15% |1% |} Supports '''Supports' *Asbel - 10% *Machyua - 10% *Karin - 10% Overall With great bases, unparalleled growths in Magic, Skill, and Speed, and the Forseti tome, which bestows a massive +20 Speed and Skill to the wielder, Ced is immediately one of the strongest members of your team upon joining. Additionally, with an A rank in staves, he is a potent healer as well. However, his HP and defense are not particularly high, so be careful putting in range of too many enemy units, although he will rarely be hit with Forseti equipped. ''Fire Emblem Awakening SpotPass '*'Enemy only, joins unequipped Fire Emblem Heroes |-|Original= ;Hero on the Wind :''Son of Silesse's pegasus knight Erinys. A hero that stood up for the liberation of Meath. Appears in Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War. Base Stats Rarity: ✯✯✯✯✯ Tome |Skill= Winds of Silesse New Moon }} Skills Overall Base Set Counters Skill Inheritance Quotes Genealogy of the Holy War Recruitment Conversation * Seliph: Ced, nice job taking care of the residents of Manster. You're a hero! * Ced: Sir Seliph... I can't tell you how long I've waited for your arrival. Sir, please... save the world from despair. Too many people have given up hope as it is. Manster had a great number of children seized and sent to the shrine in Miletos. I was unable to prevent it... I'm no hero, sir. I'm a coward if anything. * Seliph: Ced, I wouldn't have gotten anywhere had I been on my own! It was everybody's combined strength that brought us this far. Ced, we could use you on our side. Would you consider joining up with us? * Ced: With honour, Sir Seliph. I'll fight for you till the very end! Thracia 776 Awakening Heroes :Ced (character)/Heroes Quotes Endings Genealogy of the Holy War "In Silesse, which was for a long time under the control of the Empire, Ced, who returned to his country, succeeded to the throne, and devoted himself with all his strength to the reconstruction of the devastated country. At his side, His sweetheart, Lover, The Pegasus Knight Fee, Smiled at him, filled with hope. A beautiful land, and people who loved peace. The Kingdom of Silesse, which Lewyn protected at the risk of his life, finally came here to completion." Thracia 776 Ced - Holy Warrior of the Wind (風の聖戦士 Kaze no Seisenshi) "Upon returning to Silesse, Ced at last took the throne, as the people had longed for him to do. With his indomitable spirit and tireless work ethic, the war-torn Silesse slowly regained its former beauty." Non-Canon Appearances Fire Emblem: Light Inheritors Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War (Mitsuki Oosawa Manga) Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War (Nattsu Fujimori Manga) Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War Gag Paradise Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War - Sigurd's Tale Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War - Last of the Earth Dragons Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War - Forest and Lake Country ''Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Ced is illustrated in the trading card game with the following cards: Etymology Ced is usually short for Cedric, which was originally a misspelling of the name Cerdic by Sir Walter Scott in the novel ''Ivanhoe. The name Cerdic is most commonly associated with Cerdic of Wessex, the first king of Wessex (which eventually became the Kingdom of England). Possibly named after Cet mac Mágach, a warrior from the Ulster Cycle. In-universe, he was named after his ancestor Ced, one of the Twelve Crusaders. Trivia *From his in-game portrait, Ced appears to be heterochromic, as his closer eye appears to be green, while the other appears to be brown. A similar effect is present in Ishtar's portrait. *Due to a bug in the game, when Lewyn is Ced's father, Ced's inherited speed can be so high that it exceeds the Sage speed cap of 30. This causes two minor issues: **Before the game is reset, Ced's speed will be displayed as 30 but treated as a higher number. If Lewyn and Erinys are both Level 30 at the end of Generation 1, this will give Ced about 47 base speed. **After the game is reset, Ced's speed will "fix" itself and be decreased to his base speed minus 30 points. Therefore, if Lewyn and Erinys are both Level 30 at the end of Generation 1, Ced will have about 47-30=17 speed, no matter what level Ced was when the game was reset. After this reset, Ced can continue to gain speed points normally during level-ups like any other unit without his speed resetting. Gallery Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem: Thracia 776 characters Category:Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War characters Category:Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Fire Emblem Heroes Characters